runawaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Staff of One
The Staff of One One 'Runaways' Star Reveals A Big Part Of Nico Was ChangedThe Creators Of 'Runaways' On The Series' Path From Comics To TV — And Avoiding Magic , commonly referred to as the Staff, is the most powerful weapon in existence. To protect her daughter when Nico found and manipulated the staff, Tina originally told her that it was a work of unparalleled scientific technology designed to be capable of doing and responding to her whims. By virtue of sharing the same DNA, the staff will also work for Nico. Description It was previously believed that Tina developed the Staff at Wizard labs with an unnamed, yet special and unparalleled technology. When describing the Staff to Nico, she told her that it only responds via a pin-prick of blood and designed to only respond to Tina's DNA, though as her daughter, Nico, shares enough genetic similarity that the staff will work for her too. It functions via an electrical current traveling from the user's neural pathways into the staff and the staff will make whatever the user can picture in their mind happen. The Staff, however, is of magical origins and is the most powerful weapon in existence. History It was previously believed that the Staff of One was created at least 15 years prior to current events, in 2003, by Tina and Wizard scientists. This, however, was a lie from Tina to protect the Staff and keep it from Morgan le Fay. An untold number of years ago, when Tina was training in the ways of magic, Morgan befriended her. Unbeknownst to Tina, Morgan was manipulating her from the Dark Dimension. The Staff of One had made its way to the vaults of the academy she was studying at for safekeeping and Morgan considered it her birthright. Morgan convinced Tina to steal it. However, once she realized what she was doing, she kept the Staff, keeping it out of Morgan's hands. Throughout Runaways |-|Season One= In Reunion and Rewind, Tina Minoru, frustrated over Nico barging into Amy's room when she was told not to enter and accidentally breaking a trophy, wanted to seal the room with the Staff. Robert, while gluing the trophy back together refused to leave and Tina sealed the room. Robert eventually convinced her to unseal it and. Later that night at PRIDE's 15th annual meeting, Tina used the Staff create a soundproof barrier. After bringing in Destiny Gonzalez as a sacrifice, she used the Staff to open Victor Stein's Dematerialization Box. Unknown to the parents of PRIDE, their children saw the sacrifice and Molly took a picture on her photo with the flash. While some of the parents were suspicious of what happened, Tina believed that it was simply just a reflection from the Staff's sound barrier. In Destiny, Nico Minoru stumbles upon her mother's Staff and accidentally pricks her thumb on the Staff's hilt, causing it to activate. While searching through Tina's desk, she found her sister's diary and a makeshift paper snow flake. Subconsciously, Nico caused snow flakes to form and fall within Tina's office. Unable to get it to stop snowing, she called Alex, though when he attempted to examine the Staff, it burned him and deactivated. In Fifteen, a flashback to 2015 revealed how Nico found Amy after her apparent suicide. In a fit of sadness, grief, and confusion Nico attempted to call 911 to request an ambulance. Tina, however, wanted to handle Amy's death personally and quietly and used the Staff to short-circuit Nico's phone and caused her to fall unconscious. In Kingdom, having taken the Staff from Tina's office, Nico used it to help locate Alex after been taken by Darius Davis. After pricking her thumb on the Staff to activate it, she commanded the Staff to "Show us the way to Alex". In response, the Staff produced a bright pink light that Nico surmised as being the heat signature of the vehicle that took Alex. After successfully finding the people that took Alex, Nico confronted them using the Staff while they were stopped at a red-light. She used the commands, "Engine Off" and "Deactivate" in an attempt to stall the vehicle with Alex, but the Staff did not respond. Not working, Molly lifted the Vehicle off the ground. Darius and Alex left the car and Karolina stepped in and distracted Darius with her lights allowing Alex to escape giving enough time for Chase to intervene and attack Darius with his Fistigons. Furious, Darius raised his gun and attacked the teens, though Nico commanded the Staff to "Protect Us" and created an impenetrable shield that caused the barrage of bullet to disintegrate upon impact. After Darius retreated in the vehicle, she commanded the Staff to disengage with the command "Shield Off". After sneaking back into Tina's office to return the Staff to his glass case, Tina exposed her, having discovered it's use. Despite this, she wanted to use the discovery to bring her and Nico closer together, telling her that she trusts her she could hold on to the Staff for the night. In Metamorphosis, Tina gave Nico her first official lesson in wielding the Staff. With the Staff activated, Tina instructs Nico to picture what she'd like to have happen, whatever comes to mind. Nico concentrates and raises the Staff and it responds to her. It causes Tina's voice to become inaudible. She explained that the Staff was a work of technology and not magic, to which Nico initially believed. She also explains that other than herself, Nico shares enough DNA that the Staff will respond to her too and she's only other person in the world it will work for. In Tsunami, after Robert agreed to sacrifice himself for Janet who was willing to sacrifice herself for Chase's well-being, Tina used the Staff to completely obliterate one of Victor's Dematerialization Boxes as she still loved him, despite his affair with Janet. In Doomsday, Nico stole the Staff from Tina once again and brought it with her as she and the other teens attempted to destroy what Jonah and PRIDE were digging up at the construction site. With Molly having pushed a large dump truck into the excavation site Nico commanded the Staff to "Fill the Hole". Dust and dirt began to swirl all around Nico and the others as the Staff worked to fill in the hole, though before it could finish, the Staff flew out of Nico's grasp back into Tina's. Tina told Nico that is she had stuck around, she would have learned how to do that as well. In Hostile, the runaways confront their parents; Chase with his Fistigons, Karolina and her lights, Gert with her dinosaur, and Molly with her superhuman strength. Dale tranquilizes Old Lace and Gert rushes to her side, causing Chase to step up to attack the parents with his Fistigons. Tina raises her Staff and creates an impenetrable barrier and blocks his attack. With Chase's attack ineffective, Karolina attacks him with her lights and passes through Tina's barrier, though seemingly does not to physically affect them. Molly attempt to help and intervene though Jonah arrives and knocks Molly out with a blast of light of his own. Jonah then focuses his attention to the other children. Janet pleads with Chase to run while Tina want to reason with their children. Jonah, however, isn't interested in talking and begins to glow. Tina raises her Staff in response to protect Nico, however, he blasts the Staff out of her hands before she's able to respond. |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= Appearances Season One *''Reunion'' *''Rewind'' *''Destiny'' *''Fifteen'' *''Kingdom'' *''Metamorphosis'' *''Tsunami'' *''Doomsday'' *''Hostile'' Season Two Season Three Trivia *Gene Hernandez comments that "at least Tina gets a wand" during PRIDE's first annual meeting. This implies that, while the other PRIDE members reaped Jonah's "gifts", Jonah may be responsible for the special, unparalleled technology that created the staff. *Nico believes the Staff to be "just like Wicca" and "high-tech magic" considering it needs her blood and can read her mind. However, Tina states it's in fact science. *Given the genetic similarities of Nico to Tina, one would also think that the Staff would respond to Amy Minoru as well. Gallery |-|Season One= Runaways-101-160-Pride.png Runaways-101-163-Pride.png Runaways-102-003-Victor-Stacey~Janet-Leslie-Catherine~Geoffrey-Dale-Robert-Tina.png Runaways-102-006-Staff of One-Tina.png Runaways-102-070~Tina-Staff of One.png Runaways-102-071-Staff of One-Tina.png Runaways-102-072~Tina-Robert.png Runaways-102-073-Staff of One-Tina.png Runaways-102-075-Tina.png Runaways-102-076-Tina~Robert.png Runaways-102-116-Robert-Tina.png Runaways-102-161~Tina-Staff of One.png Runaways-103-064~Nico-Staff of One.png Runaways-103-084-Staff of One.png Runaways-103-085-Nico-Staff of One.png Runaways-103-086-Nico-Staff of One.png Runaways-103-087-Nico-Staff of One.png Runaways-103-095-Staff of One-Nico-Alex.png Runaways-103-096-Staff of One.png Runaways-104-009-Staff of One-Tina.png Runaways-105-015~Karolina-Staff of One-Nico.png Runaways-105-016-Nico-Staff of One~Gert~Molly.png Runaways-105-018~Karolina~Nico-Staff of One-Gert-Molly.png Runaways-105-019-Staff of One-Nico-Karolina.png Runaways-105-051-Nico-Karolina.png Runaways-105-056-Molly-Alex-Nico-Karolina-Gert-Chase.png Runaways-105-057-Nico-Staff of One.png Runaways-105-060-Molly-Alex-Nico-Staff of One-Karolina-Gert-Chase.png Runaways-105-061-Staff of One-Nico~Molly-Alex-Karolina-Gert-Chase.png Runaways-105-066-Nico-Karolina-Gert-Chase.png Runaways-105-124-Nico.png Runaways-105-126-Nico-Tina.png Runaways-106-025~Nico-Staff of One-Tina.png Runaways-106-026-Staff of One-Nico.png Runaways-106-027~Nico-Staff of One-Tina.png Runaways-106-028~Nico-Staff of One.png Runaways-106-029~Nico-Tina~Staff of One.png Runaways-108-113-Leslie-Geoffrey-Jonah-Staff of One-Janet-Tina-Stacey.png Runaways-108-114-Dematerialization Box.png Runaways-108-115-Leslie-Geoffrey-Jonah-Janet-Catherine-Staff of One-Dale-Stacey-Tina.png Runaways-108-118-Geoffrey-Catherine-Leslie-Jonah-Janet-Staff of One-Tina.png Runaways-108-119-Geoffrey-Catherine-Leslie-Jonah-Staff of One-Tina.png Runaways-108-120-Leslie-Jonah-Janet-Tina.png Runaways-110-005-Janet-Catherine~Stacey-Robert-Geoffrey-Dale~Leslie-Tina-Staff of One.png Runaways-110-008-Robert-Janet-Staff of One-Tina.png Runaways-110-012-Janet~Stacey-Robert-Catherine-Geoffrey-Leslie~Dale-Tina-Staff of One-Fistigons-Chase-Nico-Molly-Alex-Karolina.png Runaways-110-013~Janet-Staff of One-Tina~Stacey.png Runaways-110-015-Janet~Stacey-Robert-Catherine~Geoffrey-Leslie~Dale-Tina-Staff of One-Karolina-Chase-Nico-Molly-Alex.png Runaways-110-021-Stacey-Jonah~Frank~Dale-Catherine-Geoffrey-Staff of One-Tina.png |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= References Category:Objects Category:Runaways Television Series